Summer Memories
by Banjir TomatCeri2013
Summary: Hadiah kecil dari Panitia Contest Banjir TomatCeri III untuk Juara Pertama Kategori Canon dengan penname wind scarlett dan untuk seluruh Savers yang luar biasa. Selamat membaca! Fresh and Reddish like a Cherry Tomato


**Summer Memories**

**by summer dash**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon**

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kaki kecilnya dengan cepat. Sesekali gadis kecil itu berhenti dan membenarkan tas ranselnya yang melorot dari pundaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah setelah lagi-lagi ayah dan ibunya melarangnya untuk masuk ke sekolah ninja. Kedua orang tuanya berpendapat menjadi ninja adalah hal yang berbahaya, apalagi bagi Sakura, yang jelas-jelas di dalam darahnya tak mengalir darah ninja.

"_Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ jahat, aku kan harus masuk di sekolah ninja agar bisa satu kelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_," ya, gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk masuk di sekolah ninja setelah mendengar kabar dari Ino bahwa Sasuke Uchiha akan masuk ke sekolah ninja tahun ini, sama seperti Ino.

Sakura melangkah tak tentu arah, hingga akhirnya menemui pagar kawat tinggi yang membatasi permukiman warga dengan sebuah hutan lebat. Ino dulu pernah berkata padanya bahwa hutan yang ada di depannya ini adalah hutan terlarang. Seperti namanya, hutan ini tidak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun, meskipun dia adalah seorang ninja, karena terlalu bahaya.

Gadis itu membulatkan tekatnya. Ia akan memasuki hutan ini, dan membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa ia hebat, sehingga mereka akan memujinya dan memperbolehkannya masuk ke sekolah ninja.

Setelah lima menit mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan lubang seukuran anjing besar di bagian bawah pagar. Sakura terlebih dahulu memasukkan tas ranselnya kedalam lubang, sebelum akhirnya ia merangkak melewati lubang yang sama. Gadis itu tak mempedulikan tubuhya yang tergores kawat pagar, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalannya. Berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Sakura mengamati sekitarnya dengan ngeri, ia mengeluarkan Usa-_chan_─boneka kelinci miliknya dari dalam tas dan kemudian memeluknya, berharap dengan demikian rasa takutnya bisa berkurang. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" mata gadis itu terbelalak saat melihat pemuda yang disukainya menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"_A__, ano_... temanku─"

"Ayo cepat kesini," Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. "Aku sedang membuntuti _nii-san_, ia selalu berlatih disini setiap sore. Aku ingin mengintipnya dan meniru latihan yang dilakukannya. Itachi-_nii_ tak pernah menemaniku berlatih. Jadi aku harus diam-diam mengintainya, lagipula ini sama saja dengan latihan untuk menjadi ninja. Ninja harus pintar mengintai musuh," jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun ia hampir tidak mengerti semua perkataan yang diucapkan Sasuke. Gadis itu mengintip sesosok laki-laki remaja, yang menurutnya mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja ia berambut panjang, dan diikat. Ia melihat bagaimana lincahnya Itachi melompati dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon lainnya sambil melempar kunai ke beberapa pohon. Mata Sakura tak berkedip saat tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya.

"Kau lihat itu?" mata Sasuke berbinar saat melihat aksi yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Kakakmu hebat!" puji Sakura tulus.

"Hm! Nanti aku juga akan bisa membuat katon dan membuat bangga _tou-san_ dan _nii-san_," tekad Sasuke.

"Apa semua ninja bisa melakukan jurus itu?" bisik Sakura penuh kekaguman.

"Kata _nii-san_, hanya ninja yang hebat yang bisa melakukan jurus _katon_. Uchiha hebat, makanya aku pasti bisa. Aku akan menguasai jurus itu sebelum masuk ke sekolah ninja!" Sakura tiba-tiba teringat dengan permasalahannya.

"Apa semua yang masuk ke sekolah ninja harus berasal dari keluarga ninja?" Sasuke tak tahu mengenai peraturan sekolah ninja. Pemuda itu menatap gadis kecil yang menatapnya penuh harap. Ia memutar otaknya.

"Kakak memiliki teman ninja yang bukan berasal dari keluarga ninja. Namanya Daisuke-_nii_. Dan dia hebat, meski lebih hebat kakakku," mata sakura berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Berarti aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ninja?"

"Tentu! Kau harus masuk ke sekolah ninja. Ah! _nii-san_ menghilang," Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, sebelum kembali menarik tangan Sakura. "Ayo!"

"Eh, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura, saat lagi-lagi Sasuke menariknya.

"_Nii-san_ sekarang berlatih di pinggir sungai, aku sudah hapal dengan pola tempat latihan _nii-san_," ucap sasuke bangga, memamerkan ketepatannya dalam mengintai kakaknya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Kau harus memegang tanganku, kalau tidak nanti kau akan tersesat," ucap Sasuke saat Sakura hendak melepaskan tangannya untuk memperbaiki posisi tas ranselnya.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun _tidak merasa takut?"

"Ninja tidak boleh takut. _Tou-san_ bilang begitu," jawab pemuda itu penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi aku sering merasa takut… aku takut gelap, monster, ular… apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa menjadi ninja?" Sakura tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Teman-teman sepermainannya selalu mengejeknya penakut. Apa itu berarti ia tidak bisa menjadi ninja?

"Kalau begitu kau harus menghilangkan rasa takutmu sebelum masuk ke sekolah ninja. Kau pasti bisa! Ah itu dia!" seru Sasuke saat menemukan kakaknya berdiri di atas aliran sungai, ia segera menarik Sakura untuk segera bersembunyi.

Mulut Sakura terngaga saat melihat Itachi berdiri diatas permukaan air sungai. Bahkan berlari diatas permukaan air sungai!

"Lihat itu lihat itu! Kakakmu bisa melayang di atas air!"

"Itu namanya teknik berjalan di atas air."

"Apa Sasuke-_kun _juga bisa melakukannya?"

"Te…tentu saja bisa," Sasuke menjawab dengan gugup. Muka pemuda itu memerah saat Sakura mandangnya kagum. Pemuda itu merasa sedikit bersalah karena berbohong padanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka mengamati Itachi yang sedang menangkap ikan di sungai.

"Eh?"

"Kau tersesat?"

"Aku kabur dari rumah… _Otou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tidak mengijinkanku masuk sekolah ninja seperti Ino. Akau kan ingin sekelas dengan Sa─" Sakura berhasil mengentikan ucapannya. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Oh, kau ingin sekelas dengan temanmu itu?" Sakura langsung mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke, agar pemuda itu tidak merasa curiga. "Itu tidak baik. Ayo. Sebentar lagi latihan _nii-san _selesai. Kita harus keluar dari hutan atau dia memergoki kita," Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan kembali ke arah pagar kawat dan merangkak melewati lubang yang tadi dilaluinya.

"Aku harus pulang sebelum _kaa-san_ mencariku. Kau pulanglah," ucap Sasuke saat mereka berdua sudah berada di area permukiman Konoha. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya ragu.

"Jangan khawatir, kau pasti diijinkan masuk ke sekolah ninja sepertiku. Aku sudah bercerita padamu kan?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, semangat.

"Jaa, sampai bertemu lagiii!" ujar Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum gembira. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu berjalan kembali ke arah rumahnya. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tepat di atas pohon di tepi hutan, Itachi mengamati mereka berdua dengan sebuah senyuman terkulum di bibir tipisnya. _Ara_… rupanya pengintaian mereka ketahuan oleh sang pemimpin ANBU kita.

"Rupanya _otouto-chan_ sudah besar, ia sudah membawa pacar kecilnya ke tempat latihanku," ujar pemuda itu geli.


End file.
